Power Rangers:The Word is more Powerful then sword
by dragonfire53511
Summary: I was inspired to write this story after watching the movie "InkHeart" it take place in the same period in time as Samurai; But it will also incorporate other ranger series characters coming up against a villain like no other.
1. Chapter One: The awaking

Chapter 1:

_Long ago:_

Long ago; before Zordon was imprison in the inter-dimensional time warp by Rita Repulsa's there was another dumpster and another great evil. A young Zordon meet this evil; when he first arrived in the place were Angle groove would exist in the future. There he found a young boy with an ability like none other he had ever seen; An a darkness that would haunt him forever. The two battled to the brink of almost shattering the earth itself with their powers colliding.

Zordon was only barely able to trap this evil through sheer luck and having fate on his side. Once the evil was trapped in the dumpster Zordon knew he could not dispatch this carelessly without risking the dumpster seal being cracked someday by something. So in his weaken state Zordon cared the dumpster into the virgin wilderness that was near him.

He traveled for days feeling as if he was being guided by some unseen force; as he came to the mouth of a great cave. For a moment he saw two large wolves one white the other black. Zordon eyes scan the surroundings to locate these beasts but all he could see was a thick smoke like mist coming out of the cave. As Zordon went to back away his eyes caught sight of the wolves again this time they were stare back at him. Before he could speak the white wolf step forward; As it did a voice echoed inside of Zordon's head.

"You've done well young sorcerer; you succeeded in capturing the demon that threaten our world itself."

Zordon's body shuttered as he realized the wolves we're more than just animals they had powers like the entity he battled but unlike the darkness he felt from it; He felt a purity radiate from them that made his wounds start to heal. Zordon then saw the black wolf move forward. An as it did Zordon mind echoed again with what he could only assume was the voice of the black wolf.

"We were powerless to stop him but thanks to the fates you arrived. I am Omega"

"I am Alpha."

"We wish to express our gratitude for saving us all."

Zordon was almost tempted to take the offer but his goodness prevents him from gaining for doing something that anyone with power should do. His hands clutched around the trashcan that housed the demon he'd had fought before saying.

"Your offer is nice but I couldn't possible… I also need to find a place to put this."

The two wolves looked at each other then back to Zordon. More mist from the cave spewed out over the wolves and moved towards the young sorcerer before he heard in a unison voice as the mist shot past him.

"Enter the cave and follow it down to the shrine; place the vessel into the mouth of the stone wolf it will protect it through the ages."

Zordon didn't know why but he trusted the voices of the wolves and entered the cave and followed the path before him into the depths of the cave. He could sense the power within this sacred place the bones of ancient beast that had died out to lead the way for man-kinds one day controlling the world. As he entered the lowest chamber he saw the stone head like the voice foretold it mouth laid gapping open waiting for something to be placed inside it. Zordon stepped forward and place the dumpster into the stone mouth of the wolf and as he did the stone mouth closed. And it eyes glowed as a alter rose in the center of the room. On the alter sat five candles (one red, one blue, one black, one pink and one yellow) on top of each of them sat a gold coin as Zordon step towards them to get a better look the chamber filled with same gray mist as before; as the voices from the wolves' filled his head.

"You have shown great faith in the unknown and great conviction in your choices we spirits of the planet wish to bestow a pound you powers to aid you in your good work."

The coins glowed like the color that the candle they sat a pound; as they dimmed Zordon touched the coins he could feel the primal forces trapped in each. But also the potential good that each of them could do. Zordon felt right taking the coins; as he places the coins in his bag the voices return to him they told him.

"It's time for you to leave young sorcerer…We will do what we can"

As this was said Zordon felt a explosion of darkness come from the head of the stone wolf as the demon in the dumpster fought to escape it prison. Zordon want to stay and help but the mist grew around him concealing the chamber from his view. An when the mist subside he found himself in the front of the cave the mouth closing like the wolf head had done before. Zordon try to claw his way in but the stone entrance closed too quickly for him to get back in.

_In the Not So Distance Past:_

As Zordon energy spread across the universe; an as the energy penetrated the ancient chamber in Angel groove it awoke the creature as it sensed Zordon energy once again. It enrages the creature but the spirits were to weaken over the years of evil that had tainted angel groove; an there attempts of trying to keep the demon in a slumbering state to protect the world. The spirits held on valiantly even with the loose of a greater good but as time passed even they couldn't prevent the dumpster seal from being broken especially when the Nighloks returned.

_Present day; _

As Bulk trained Spike in the forest outside of Angel Groove they had no idea what they had in store for them on this day. But as they started to climb to the training area the wall started to rumble causing Bulk to fall off and hit his ass this caused Spike to look back laugh before a small stone came loose and hit him off as well. This caused Bulk to laugh as well but then they both went silent as the stone wall started to open and the cave entrance began to appear. Bulk stopped laughing and his mood changes as he felt the evil presence spewing from the opening cave mouth. Bulk put himself in front of Spike out of a need to protect the son of his best friend.

"Spike run now."

Spike didn't understand but Bulk shouted again.

"RUN!"

As Spike started to run away; he saw Bulk pick up his kendo stick from his back pack. Spike swore he saw two wolves exploding out of the cave and disappearing into nothingness followed by something. Spike couldn't make out what it was but he knew Bulk was a scared. Back were Bulk stood; He looked into the cave as several figures came out of the cave. As the first few figures came charge out Bulk struck them with his kendo stick sending them to the ground. As Bulk went to strike the final figure; but as he did something went wrong as Bulk dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. His body slowly turned to stone as the man before Bulk said something out loud.

"The witless hero became a true solid part of the forest were he made the mistake of stirring the anger of the demon before him."

When Bulk was fully petrified by the figure's power; another figure came from the cave. It wrapped it arms around the first figure's waist and hugged it deeply. Before saying in a feminity tone in her voice to her master.

"You taught that foul the folly of being a hero."

The figure pulled from the grasp of the other; and said.

"I was hoping more of a test for my 'Silver tongue' but I'll have to do with…"

Suddenly he heard a rustle from the bushes; the two wolves came charging but as they did the female figure moved in front of her master. An charged up her most powerful attack before she could use it her master spoke.

"The two earthly spirits charged there enemy foolishly believing if they could strike down there freshly released enemy before he grows into power but what they did not realize the enemy powers had fully returned the moment he was released from his prison and now they will feel what it is like to be imprisoned as they find themselves trapped inside of a pair of gemmed ear rings."

As he finished the last word the two wolves disappeared; and a pair oddly looking ear rings hit the forest floors just as the man had describe in his statement. The woman looked stunned as she wasn't expecting this and powered down her attack. She stepped forward an retrieved her master prize quickly to avoid his wraith. As she turn; she found herself face to face with him his hand out waiting for the items she had just picked up. She dropped the ear rings into his hand and he smiled as he looks down at them he could see the spirit trap inside of the bobbles he had in his hand. He then put one into each of his ears before his gaze return to the woman before him.

"You've proven to be one of my best creations Alexandria."

The young woman blushed then said

"Thank you lord Travolt."

The two then walked away from the statue that was Bulk for Angel groove.


	2. Chapter 2

As Spike ran down the hill trail his foot found a stone; this caused him to tripped and go head over heel through a patch of nearby throne bushes. The thrones cut into the young man's flesh causing him to scream out. As fate would have it someone was close by having a morning hike. It was Tommy Oliver he was back in Angel Groove for his high school reunion. He was also there to meet with some of his fellow rangers that he hadn't seen in many years.

As he heard the screams his past life and training as a power ranger kicked in; as Tommy ran across the forest line jumping through the bushes and other things his heart pounding. Wondering if he was going to come across a evil monster or just some couple enjoying the great outdoors. He got his answers as he dove over the bushes that Spike just had the misfortune of tumbling through. Tommy recognizes the young man huddling grabbing at some open wounds on his arm and legs. They had met when the boy was much younger but it was definitely Skull's son Spike.

Tommy quickly went to see if he could help Spike; but as he got close to him Spike looked up fear in his eyes as he cried out

"CAVE…..OPEN….HILLSIDE…..UNCLE….BULK…IN…TROUBLE."

As the last words left his lips Spike completely collapsed to the ground unconscious or in partial comma from the experiences of what he saw. Tommy touches his wrist but pulled back and reached into his back pocket and retrieved a cellphone. Tommy dialed a number quickly and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello; this is Professor Oliver….. I've found a man unconscious on the hill trail near the lake…..Yes I'll wait for a ambulance"

Tommy continues to check Spike vitals as he waited for the emergency personal to arrive. All the while wondering what could possible of happen to Bulk that would of scared this boy so badly.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Angel Groove;

"By the gods and other deities; they have destroyed my forest and put up this garbage here."

Travolt said to Alexandria as he looked at Angel Groove High. Travolt was about to use his silver tongue to destroy the school and everything around it. Alexandria knew this would draw unwanted attention to their presences. She also had a need to protect her master even from himself sometime. That why she start to sing in a faint low tone only Travolt could hear sense he was so close to her.

A glossy look filled Travolt eyes as his anger subside for the moment. At the sight of her master calming she chooses to speak to him.

"There will be plenty of time for you to exact your revenge on these lesser being but first we need to build a army and create a lair."

Alexandria saw a flash of anger in Travolt eyes for a brief moment which made her fear for her safety as she knew it was his words that had created her. It would be just as easy to use word to un-make her if she incurred his wraith.

"True my lady...forgive me for my rashness."

Alexandria only nodded slightly knowing to much speaking could also incur her master wraith. She watched as Travolt eyes scanned the buildings nearby. Before Travolt said to Alexandria.

"The world we find ourselves in my dear seems very alien to the one I knew; I think I need to learn as much as I can about this world and the things in it. Before we do anything; to reclaim my home from these pests that infest it!"

Travolt took a seat upon a bench and thought for a while with Alexandria looking on. It only took him a short time before he thought of a story that could help him when his eyes caught sight of a fountain. His eyes sparkled with averis as he warmed up his powers then start to speak.

"Long ago there was beautiful fountains embroider with gold and silver tiles and rare stones in the center of each tile, But as pretty as this fountain is there was something more special about this fountain. The water from this fountain contains a most beautiful secret for anyone whom drink from it will be filled with all the knowledge of the ages that have pasted."

As the words passed his lips the fountain before him slowly transformed into exactly what he said. This made Travolt smile slightly as he stood up and walk over to the fountain. He pulled out a small silver flask from his coat pocket and filled it from the fountain. After the flask was full he capped it and returns it to the inside of his coat before saying aloud.

"But if the waters are taken from the fountain by someone who wish to use that knowledge for only personal gain. The fountain's magical waters would become only normal water; and the priceless treasures that the fountain was constructed of would transform into worthless stone. The only trace of the fountains magic to remain is the water stolen from the fountain that caused the transformation to take place."

As these words left Travolt lips the fountain revert quickly from it gold and silver tiles form to a cold and grim stone form. As this happen it creator smiled as he stood up straight; then moved away from the fountain before putting the flask back into his coat he then turned and looked at Alexandria and said.

"We need to find a place where I can absorb the knowledge from the water without anyone interfering."

Alexandria nodded; the two then walked away from the high school in search of place where they could be concealed what they were doing from any possible on lookers.

Meanwhile back in the forest near Tommy and Spike location; the paramedics were just finishing checking Spike's vitals after loading him into the back of the ambulance. As the young woman turned back to tell the man that called them in for the rescue… thank you; but she found that he had already left. She was going to call out to him to learn his name. But before she could yell out for him; her partner called out to her.

"Dana get in we got get this guy to the hospital… Today Miss Mitchell"

Dana looked back at the driver and nodded before hopping into the back of the ambulance so she could monitor Spikes vitals. As the Ambulance pulled away and the Sirens went on Tommy looked back through the forest line he wished Spike good luck before turning around and following the path that Spike had indicated before passing out. Tommy could feel the negative energy coming from up ahead he followed it to the cave passing a large human shaped stone near the mouth of it. Tommy looked around from some sign of what had transpired before walking into the cave. As his eyes went back across the landscape and to the stone he had passed something familiar caught his eyes. As Tommy got close to it he saw the face of Bulk stare back at him. As the revelation of what he was seeing dawn on him several creature jump out from the trees.

Tommy natural instinct to fight as a martial artist and as a former ranger kicked in; Tommy blocks the first barrage of attacks and quickly turned the tide against his attackers. As he sent them flying through the air with a few well place blows. An as they collide with the ground they disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The sight of the attackers just dissipated in a wisp of smoke reminded him how zed's and other evil lords minions were destroyed when they were defeated. But this was a first he swore he saw words with in the wisp of smoke.

Back in Angel Grove; Travolt and Alexandria and how found their way into a foreclosed home. The place smelled of dust and some rot but the previous owners furnishing were still inside. Most likely lost everything; when the bank took the home. It seem like the perfect place to drink the water of knowledge at let it do it work on him. Travolt took out the flask with the water; an then sat down on the tattered Oriental rug that lined the floor in the room they were in. Travolt open the lid of the flask and brought it to his lips but as he did. Alexandria choose to speak.

"Master are you sure this is safe?"

Travolt smiled then said.

"Nothing in life worth getting comes to you safely."

With that said Travolt poured the flask contents into his mouth and swallowed it down; As the water made it way down his throat his body start to spasm as his mind was forced open to allow the decades of knowledge to follow into it. In moment he learned the fate of his greatest enemy but also all the things that had happen on the planet sense his imprisonment.

Alexandria had no idea if her master plan was working all she could do was watch as she assumed that his body was spasm in pain by the expression he was making as every minute ticked by. As Alexandria wondering will her master eyes open again or would his attempt to gain knowledge so quickly end his imbibitions before they had a chance to start.


End file.
